


Kill la Kill AU XXXI: Attack of the Rats

by Amoridere



Series: Kill la Kill Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Annoyed Older Sibling, Delinquent, Delinquent Three, Disability, Gen, Humorous, Rats, scared, something goes wrong, vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I thought up and just went with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill la Kill AU XXXI: Attack of the Rats

**Author's Note:**

> If you get confused as to who "Pointdexter" is, that's Houka. He's sometimes addressed as "Pointdexter".

Here we are, holed up in Mom's Room with furniture against the door and the faint smell of pee in the air. We were terrified of going out of the room because of what had happened earlier. Of course, right now, I don't know if I should beat the hell out of someone or who to even beat the hell out of but I do know is that I am pissed off at our situation. Sometimes, my delinquent little sisters (that includes Mako, too, by the way) can be total dumbasses. Sure, take some weird stuff you found in Dad's lab, mix it together, and dump it wherever you want, like behind the house, what could possibly go wrong? Well, something did go wrong and that is why we holed up in Mom's room. Since, I've mentioned her, I suppose it would do good to bring up the fact that she is wearing an expression of "What the hell?!" and "We're gonna die!", as well as the fact that we have just awakened her from her sleep.

* * *

 

_It first began when I came home from school, bringing with me Houka, Nonon, Gamagoori, Shiro, and Uzu. Nui, Mako, and Ryuu were on house arrest because of what had happened with the RV and the gas station, along with twelve counts of truancy. Mom was in her room taking her nap, Dad was running errands, and Mom's nurse had just left. Since, Ryuuko doesn't go to school and the other two were doing nothing more than skipping had gotten bored and decided to stir up some fun as only they knew how, which is to do something that would earn 'em ass beatings. As Houka, Gamagoori, Shiro, Uzu, and I sat doing our homework and while Nonon was humming a little tune and munching on a bag of BBQ chips, the Delinquent Three decided to go into Dad's lab. I don't really know what they did in there but I do know it had started to stink like a maddening combination of piles of poop diapers, vomit, two landfills, burning pumpkins, dead bodies, the stuff in the back the fridge, and various other things. Whatever those three whipped up was so nauseating, that the three decided to dispose to get rid of it immediately, to which they did._

_After we had finished our homework and a few hours later, we heard loud screams and running footsteps. Nui was bordering on asthma attack, Mako's orange jumpsuit was stained in her lunch and she had peed herself, and Ryuuko was screaming a mess of gibberish and baby talk. Between the unintelligible dialogue, I managed to make out, "Run, guys, run!" She didn't elaborate on what they were running from but we decided not to take any chances. As we followed them, it turns out we were running from mutant rats caused by some weird stuff the Delinquent Three made. We darted into almost every room but they were overrun by a horde of rats the size of large dogs. As we were certain we were facing certain death, we noticed Mom's room was untouched, so we hurried there. As soon as we entered the room, we started piling what heavy furniture there was against the door._

* * *

 

That is how we got in here and why we're in here. Virtually terrified for our lives and with me being pissed off, we sat while the loud squeaking raged outside. As we were thinking of what more to do, Gamagoori took the time to point out that one of the Delinquent Three was missing and that was Ryuuko. We had unknowingly shut her outside, with the rats. Mom was panicked at that realization and pretty soon she was screaming, "My baby! My baby! I have to go after my baby!" Sometimes, we can be stupid little shits but that won't stop Mom, be she wheelchair-bound and near-blind or not, will do what it takes to protect us, regardless if we were stupid little shits or not. With his glasses violently shaking on his face, Pointdexter glanced at the door and said, "With all of those rats out there, she could be dead."

Hiccuping, Gamagoori said, "Uh, in the twenty minutes we might be!" Of course, Gamagoori was right and him being right led to everyone fighting with and screaming at each other. They were at that for an hour before the silence outside quieted them. There was no squeaking or screaming, just total silence. The suspense was killing us and, by this point, I was fuming. I turned to Nui and Mako and said, "You guys are stupid little shits!" which earned me a slap in the head from our mother, who said, "You're angry and that is okay but that doesn't mean it's okay to tell them they are stupid little shits and neither will it help to do so, now apologize!" Usually, I would say, "Hell no!" but I did what she said and apologized to Mako and Nui, trying my damnedest to suppress the feeling of choking the life out of them. After that, Nui mustered up super strength, forced away the stuff piled against it, opened the door, screaming, "I'm comin' for ya', Ryu!" before running out and shutting the door behind her. She came back fifteen minutes later saying, "Dad's home and Ryu's being looked by some paramedics for rat bites on her face and one of her hands." When we asked about the rats, she stated, "Dad drove 'em out with that we used to get rid of cockroaches."

As for the rats, they were eradicated when fed rat poison and, as for Ryuuko, she's fine, though she had to take several rabies shots, should any of the rats have been infected with it. She was pissed that we had left her out there but she got over it, especially since she was still stinging from the rat bites.


End file.
